


The World We Made

by bobasheebaby



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [9]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir (visual novel)
Genre: Character Death, Deceit, Evil Liam, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Press conference and news comes to light.





	The World We Made

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: The World We Made but Ruelle

Liam drummed his fingers against his dark mahogany desk. He would have _preferred_ to announce their engagement shortly after returning from New York but he had a few obstacles he needed to deal with before he could. _Just a few more days my love._

His phone lit up, a wry smile spreading upon his lips.

_**He’ll be released into Mr Lykel’s care tomorrow.** _

_It’s about damn time!_

**_Liam: Excellent._ **

**_He was told to keep him calm, I believe he decided on taking him camping._ **

Liam’s smirk grew sinister. _Oh Bas, I do hope you are fully prepared._

*

_Two days later…_

“I think we’re lost. I’m pretty sure we made a wrong turn somewhere back there.” He spun, taking in his surroundings. “Dude! Are you listening to me?! I said I think we’re lost!”

“Can it dude! I think something happened here.”

“Oh god, there aren’t any bears around here are there? Are we safe?”

“There aren’t any bears in Cordonia, remember.” He shoved his companions shoulder. “That’s the reason we came here. Cause it sure as hell ain’t for the babes.”

“What babes?”

“Exactly. And if you do find a halfway decent girl she acts like she’s better than us.”

“What do you think happened here?”

Eyes scanned the clearing, tent half standing, disturbed earth like there had been a struggle, boat capsized in the middle of the lake, bloody trail from the camp to the lake. “Nothing good.”

“Should we call for help?”

“What are you, and idiot?! We look to see if any valuables were left behind and then we call for help.”

“Heh. Dude good plan.”

Shuffling of feet, a crunch. “What was that?”

“Looks like a note.”

Rebecca,

I loved you with all my heart. Clearly you weren’t the woman I thought you were or you never would have left me when I was at my lowest. I can’t bare to continue without you by my side, hopefully whoever is on the other side will understand and not fault me for what I’m about to do.

All my love,

Drake

*

Rebecca stepped towards the podium, her arm linked through Liam’s. The press erupted into a flurry of questions and flashes. Liam raised his free hand, silencing the crowd in an instant. “It is with great pleasure that I announce my engagement to Duchess Rebecca.” He turned beaming at her. _You’re finally mine. Nothing is in our way now._

The crowd shared stunned looks. “Your Majesty, isn’t Duchess Rebecca married to Duke Drake?”

Liam smiled, not even fazed by the question. “Duchess Rebecca and Drake Walker were kind enough to help flush out a threat. Shortly before my coronation it was brought to my attention that there was a faction who wished to bring Cordonia and I to our knees. The scandal that followed was orchestrated by them. I chose Madeline hoping to bide time as there were also threats made directly against Lady Rebecca. We were able to easily locate Tariq to clear her name but unable to find those behind the plots. Duchess Rebecca and Drake Walker had both offered to pose engaged to help draw them out as by that time threats had also been made against me directly. We were unable to draw them out until the evening after they were ‘married.’ I would like to apologize to the country for any confusion our plans to put those who wished to destroy Cordonia may have caused.”

“Why are we just hearing of this now months after the Sons of Earth were stop?”

“There were still a few members we needed to flush out. Also I wanted to ensure that the entire threat had been eradicated before I exposed our hand. As of this morning all known members of the Sons of Earth have been punished to the full extent of the law.”

“Does that mean—”

“Anton and his supporters were executed this morning. Cordonia is officially safe.”

Olivia stared unblinkingly at the television as she watched the ease with which Liam lied to the press. _That smooth bastard._ She picked up her phone dialing his number. _Play ball, killing Anton and freeing me was as much a threat as it was a gift._ She knew he was up to something and she had made her choice, play it smart, don’t get in his way, _survive_.

_“Duchess Olivia, I was expecting your call.”_

She forced a smile, he wouldn’t be able to see it, but he should be able to hear it in her tone. He’d won, gotten what he wanted, now she needed to show she supported him and appreciated what he did for her. “Liam, I saw the press release. I wanted to apologize for offering to carry your heir. Had I known that Drake and Rebecca were merely a ruse I would never have suggested it.” She paused, the lies coming from her mouth turning her stomach. _Survive_. “I also wanted to thank you for releasing me from my marriage to Anton.”

_“Of course, anything for a f **riend**.”_

She winced at the thinly veiled threat. Oh how she wanted to put him in his place, but it was clearer than ever that he’d become even worse than Constantine to get what he wanted. _I won’t become collateral damage._ “I’m leaving the country for a bit so I will be unable to attend your wedding but I wish you and Rebecca all happiness life can bring.” She tuned him out, as she fought back the bile. She finally hung up the phone. Dialing another number. “Come on come on. Pick up!” She tapped her foot as she waited for an answer, she needed to warn them before it was too late. She sighed as it clicked to voicemail. _Hopefully Bastien and Drake are smart enough to know to stand down and leave._

*

_Later…_

Rebecca clicked on the tv in the Royal Apartments, their home. She’d become bored when Liam was called for urgent business. _Maybe there is something mindless I can watch._ She rolled her eyes. She stopped channel surfing as the headline broke across the bottom of the screen.

##  **HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD MISSING AND EX COMMONER DRAKE WALKER ASSUMED DEAD IN APPARENT SUICIDE**

She stared at the screen. _Drake, dead?_ She jumped as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry to scare you.”

She shook her head with a laugh. “It’s fine, I just didn’t realize you were back.”

“I didn’t want you to find out like that.” Liam gestured to the screen, the image of the strewn campsite on the screen, people out dragging the lake. “Are you okay love?”

She flicked her eyes back to the screen before turning with a broad smile. “I’m fine.”

Liam looked at her stunned. “Are you sure? It’s okay if you aren’t.” He sat next to her, placing a comforting arm around her.

“Do you want me to be sad? I’m sure I can pretend.” She flipped her golden blonde hair over her shoulder, allowing her face to fall, lower lip subtly shaking. “Though I’m not sure why you’d want me to be sad.” She straddled his lap batting her lashes. “Isn’t this what you wanted, you and me, happily ever after?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Isn’t that why you did everything? Made Drake go crazy, I’m pretty sure you had something to do with him being sterile, and now you had Drake killed and probably Bastien too, right?”

Liam swallowed, I sure how to respond. “You’re not upset?”

“Why would I be? You finally fought for me.”


End file.
